Happy New Year!
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Si u.uU normbre mas creativo, pero buenop...La gran fiesta de los horóscopos se acerca y con ellos los recuerdos de Kyo y Yuki soy mala para summaries, sólo digo que es KyoxYuki.Es mi primer fic de fruits basket! sean buenas conmigo TwT!


Hola a todos aquí! Bien, como podrán notar es mi primer fic de Fruits Basket, siendo éste un KyoxYuki bien shonen-ai, ojalá y sea de su total agrado n.n!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

El manto oscuro se hizo presente aquella noche, donde las perezosas estrellas despertaban poco a poco de su letargo junto con el hermoso astro plateado encontrándose en pleno esplendor, teniendo a un par de ojos rojizos observándoles desde el techo de aquella enorme casa

Su mirada se denotaba bastante apacible, su cuerpo extendido sobre las tejas oscuras cubiertas de nieve, manteniendo una de sus piernas subida sobre la otra, vistiendo sus típicas ropas aunque el frío invernal azotase aquella época del año, intentando borrar los estúpidos pensamientos que no le dejaban en paz, menos en aquel último año...

El sonido de alguien trepándose al mismo lugar que él captó su atención, haciendo que la punta de sus ojos rubí se fijasen sobre aquel lugar, notando la figura de aquella alegre personita que había sacado varias sonrisas de su rostro desde llegó a aquella casa, sonriendo tan torpemente como de costumbre...

- Kyo! Sabía que estabas aquí ! Es hora de cenar! - avisó con su común buen humor, ladeando su cabeza con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que el chico de cabellos anaranjados se sentara sobre el tejado y sonriese de lado pequeñamente, para luego acercarse a la orilla de éste

- Ya voy- contestó simplemente antes de caer al piso de un salto y entrar a la casa, encontrándose al chico de ojos violetas sentado frente a la mesa con sus brazos cruzados sobre ésta, manteniendo sus ojos abiertos a duras penas, observando al felino verle con la misma indiferencia acostumbrada

Sin embargo, aquella vez no se enderezó, tan sólo dejó sus párpados juntarse suavemente y caer rendido al sueño al mismo tiempo que Kyo se acercaba a él y quedaba sentado a su lado con un gesto de indiferencia sobre sus facciones...todo siendo observado minuciosamente por la chica de ojos zafiro, quien mantenía una sonrisa ante la escena

Sus ojos rojizos no podían alejarse del rostro pálido del nezumi, quien mantenía su rostro con un gesto de tranquilidad que no podía darse el lujo de admirar cuando éste se encontraba despierto y en guardia; los sonrosados labios se encontraban ligeramente entreabiertos, invitando a cualquier ser capaz de verle a pecar y juntar los propios con aquellos que prometían brindarte el cielo terrenal...aún así...ese no era un lujo que podía darse...

Apartó su atención velozmente de aquel angelical rostro que él mismo se negaba a admitir era bello, dejando ver en la oscuridad de la noche el leve sonrojo provocado por sus propios pensamientos, reprendiéndose internamente tan sólo por haberlos formulado

'Es tan sólo...un nezumi...por su culpa vivo la desgracia...de ser el gato de los horóscopos...'se repetía a sí mismo aquellas palabras que él mismo dejó de creer hace tiempo y que aparentaba frente a todos, incluso frente a él...siendo la bolita de arroz y el usagi conejillo rubio los únicos que habían notado que el corazón del neko no era precisamente para Tohru...sino tan sólo una porción de éste

Los minutos transcurridos en aquella habitación era cual horas para él, quien sumido en sus pensamientos, no notó cuando la chica de puros ojos celestes hizo su presencia en la habitación colocando los platillos que cenarían, hasta que su voz hizo acto de presencia frente a él

- Kyo?- preguntó con un tono ligeramente preocupado, haciendo que el rostro acanelado se levantase topándose con el gesto de angustia de la chica estirando su brazo hasta los cabellos castaños y revolverlos con ternura, haciéndole sacar una ligera sonrisa la cual contagió a la niña quien amplió aquella bella muestra de cariño en su rostro

- Quita esa cara...no te queda bien...mejor mantén tu sonrisa boba de siempre- dijo simplemente recibiendo un asentimiento animado de Tohru, para luego retirar su mano y observar la mesa por completo, encontrándose con la apetitosa comida, aunque...- Que pasó Shigure? Ha llegado?

- Iie, Shigure dijo que hoy se quedaría en la casa principal para hacer los arreglos de año nuevo, al parecer hoy le toca bailar a Kureno- sama...n.n sería grandioso que Uo- chan pudiese verlo bailar!

- Sabes lo complicado que es hacer que alguien que no sea de los horóscopos chinos o de la familia de éstos pueda ver el espectáculo...incluso para mi...pero el estúpido ratón amenazó a Akito de que él no iría sino vas tú...ciertamente es una rata astuta...- admitió tomando sus palillos y separándolos para luego comenzar a comer

- Eso fue un lindo gesto de Yuki. Aunque a mi no me agradaría ir a la fiesta sin vos o Yuki o Shigure o...

- Ya entendí el concepto...por eso también me tiene que aceptar a mí...- completó recibiendo un asentimiento de la castaña para luego girar sus ojos al joven durmiente- Y a éste qué?

- Tal vez sea por el colchón de la mesa n-n la vez pasada los observé dormidos aquí por la misma razón n,n

- Hmpf...- musitó para luego acercar su mano al hombro del pelivioleta- Hey! Rata! ¬¬ Despierta!

Los ojos purpúreos del joven príncipe se abrían con pereza, siendo lo primero en enfocar los ojos carmines de Kyo, por lo cual los propios se abrieron a gran velocidad, enderezándose de inmediato para observar que la comida estaba servida y tanto Tohru como Kyo le miraban tranquilamente

- Yo...lo siento, no quise quedarme dormido...- comentó llevando una mano a su cabeza, donde le sostuvo tratando de despertarse de nuevo vanamente, dejando a su cuerpo caer y recargar su cabeza en el hombro del gatito, el cual se alteró casi de inmediato

- He...Hey...! enderézate! No soy tu recargadera!- reclamó mostrando sus orejitas de gato mientras su piel se erizaba ante el pronto contacto, siendo observado por ojos de chica quien no dejaba de mostrar su amplia sonrisa

La cena pasó como era acostumbrada, entre pequeños pleitos, pláticas, risas y diversión, aunque fuese Tohru quien aportase mas risas ante las pequeñas peleas sostenidas entre ambos horóscopos

Ya, en las habitaciones propias, Yuki se encontraba parado junto a su pequeña ventana, observando los copos de nieve caer nuevamente, demostrando que aquella sería una blanca y fría noche como las demás...

Sus ojos se alzaron hasta alcanzar la luna...aún completamente esplendorosa y hermosa alzada en el hermoso y oscuro cielo, tapizado por varias estrellas que eran apenas visibles por la condición de la noche...

Aquellos copos...le hicieron recordar...cuando fue espectador de la verdadera figura de Kyo...en un día húmedo y oscuro...donde el cuerpo de Tohru se mantenía resguardado en un árbol, devolviendo todo lo que había en su estómago...a Akito, quien fue a restregarle su miseria a la pobre Tohru...a Shigure, rogando con lágrimas el perdón de haberla hecho sufrir por sus propios deseos...a Kyo, sufriendo porque ella...descubrió su verdadero ser...a Kagura, sufriendo el hecho de que no había logrado ser la escogida del neko, temiendo que el efecto del plan del entrenador fuese contra- producente...y a él mismo...impactado al descubrir...el verdadero dolor del gato de los horóscopos, entendiendo al fin, porque razón deseaba entrar a la familia...

Mantuvo su mirada sumida en el paisaje invernal, sintiendo como una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla seguida de muchas más...aún sin saber el porqué de su llanto silencioso...

Cerró sus ojos, dejando que éstas corrieran libremente, permitiendo a la naturaleza ser la única que pudiere notar el dolor que se derramaba en cada una de aquellas cristalinas gotitas, el sufrimiento de que el corazón de la persona amada perteneciese a otra que no podía odiar...a una persona que simplemente aprecia y quiere con su corazón y su alma...

Mas aún así, con un recuerdo malo, llega algún otro agradable...uno de los únicos en toda su niñez...

------- FLASH BACK --------

La tarde era helada, donde pequeños copos de nieve se dejaban ver en el jardín de la enorme residencia Sohma.

Un pequeño niño de ojitos puros color violeta observaba aquella bella danza, sin embargo su rostro angelical parecía bastante triste y los hermosos ojitos parecían carecer de vida propia

Mas, un ruido llamó su atención, volteándose a donde la bardita que separaba la parte exterior de la propiedad Sohma con la interior, revelando por un huequillo un cuerpesito de un niño con cabellos anaranjados y ojos rojizos, el cual limpiaba sus ropas cubiertas de lodo

- No! Ahora si la hice! Mi mamá me preguntará donde estuve!- refunfuñó retirándose lo más que pudo de la tierra que se había impregnado en su camisa blanca y pantaloncitos azulados, siendo curiosamente observado por el pequeño ratoncito

- Di...Disculpa...- murmuró débilmente, separándose de su asiento y acercarse al otro pequeño, quien tan sólo quedó embelesado por la infantil figura cubierta por una yukata de mujer; aunque pudo notar que era un niño igual que él- Quién eres tú...?

- Yo? Yo soy Kyo, mucho gusto. Y tú?

- Mi nombre es Yuki, creo que adivinarás mi apellido- contestó sonriendo angelicalmente, haciendo que el rostro del pequeño felino tomase un color rojizo- Te...te ocurre algo? Te pusiste rojo...no estarás resfriado...?- preguntó preocupado, recibiendo una negación por parte del chico

- Iie...es que...te viste muy lindo- contestó apenado bajando su cabeza, siendo ahora Yuki quien se sonrojase por el comentario

- Pues...yo...gracias Kyo- kun- sonrió bastante apenado, mas al sentir la mirada ajena sobre él, viendo como su gesto era correspondido alegremente lo hizo sentir mas seguro

Así habían pasado la tarde, entre vanas conversaciones divertidas, relatadas principalmente por el ojirojo; hasta que ambos cayeron en cuenta de que la noche había llegado prontamente

- Parece que ya es tarde...creo que mi madre se enojará de nuevo...- suspiró el niño de cabellos anaranjados viendo la noche caer junto con la suave nieve

- Yo...también tengo que volver...se supone que no debería estar aquí...- acotó el pequeño de piel nívea, girándose a ver a su compañero con angustia- Kyo- kun...vendrás otro día a jugar conmigo?

- Daijobu ka yuki no tenshi- contestó el minino llevando su mano cariñosamente a los cabellos purpúreos del más pequeño, quien se había sonrojado por aquellas palabras- Será un gusto venir de nuevo...espero estar aquí mañana

Después de aquella pequeña despedida, Kyo se acercó a la cerca de donde había llegado, siendo despedido por Yuki con la promesa de volverse a ver al día siguiente

----END OF FLASH BACK-------

Aunque lo que pasara luego era desagradable para los recuerdos del nezumi, éste sonrió antes de apartarse de aquella ventana, caminando de regreso a su cama y acomodándose sobre ésta después de haberse cambiado...

Si tan sólo...Akito los hubiese visto aquel día y le hubiera contado a Kyo que él era la rata de los horóscopos chinos...él y el torpe gato podrían seguir conservando la bella amistad que se juraron aquella tarde en una promesa vana...

- Creo...que eso ya no tiene importancia...- murmuró cubriéndose con varios cobertores, sintiendo poco a poco la pesadez que tenían sus ojos implorando descanso- de todas maneras...lo sabría...tarde o temprano...

Mas aún siendo verdad lo último, aquel deseo de haber sido amigo de Kyo tan sólo hasta la fiesta de año nuevo seguía persistiendo.

La semana pasó rápidamente dando lugar a la gran fiesta de año nuevo celebrada en la casa Sohma, donde aquellos naguales poseídos por los horóscopos chinos bailaban de acuerdo al año al cual se dedicase, siendo ésta vez turno del lindo Kureno por ser el año del gallo

- Vamos vamos! -o- no puede ser que como todos los años seamos los últimos en llegar a la fiesta!- reclamaba el inu de los horóscopos chinos parado frente a la salida con el ryu a su lado

- Es mejor que guardes silencio Shigure, tu también acabas de terminar de hacer tu maleta...- reprendió Hatori viendo al perro de reojo, quien de costumbre hacía su berrinche

- EH! No seas tan malo conmigo Hatori! Además...como es que Aya- chan te dejó venirte tan fácilmente- preguntó con cara de fingida inocencia, a lo cual el mayor de cabellos oscuros suspiró tediado

- Deja de comportarte tan infantilmente Shigure...- reprendió con tono amenazante, haciendo al otro tan sólo seguir con sus berrinches

En esos momentos, tanto Tohru como Yuki y Kyo aparecía abrigados y con sus maletas en manos, ya que todos habían pedido que se quedasen en la casa principal de los Sohma un par de días, cosa de lo que estaban en desacuerdo tanto el nezumi como el neko, pero ante el encanto de la onigiri, ambos no pudieron mas que aceptarlo, pues eran incapaces de soportar verla con un rostro triste...además, ellos le debían demasiado, un favor no les hará daño

'Aunque tenga que soportar a Akito...'- pensó Yuki para sí mismo

'Aunque tenga que soportar a Kagura...'´- pensó para sí mismo Kyo

Ambos se voltearon a ver a la castaña, quien ahora se encontraba hablando animadamente con Shigure y Hatori en las puertas de la casa, cargando sus maletas y sosteniendo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

'Tendré que soportarla...'- pensaron ambos con desgano, llegando a la altura de ambos adultos (si como no, Shigure en apariencia xD) y caminando hasta al auto del dragón, encaminados a la casa de los Sohma

La alegría se notaba a los alrededores, los miembros tanto infantes como mayores gozaban de los juegos, golosinas, bailes y luces que dejaba conocer el festival de la parte exterior de la casa Sohma; sin embargo, si aquello era espléndido, a la onigiri no le quedaban palabras para describir lo que sus ojos veían en el interior

Todo estaba bellamente adornado con luces, rodeando el enorme patio donde varias mesas unidas formaban una especie de cuadro, dejando espacio en medio para aquel que se luciría en la danza de su año; los manteles eran bellamente decorados por bordes dorados, siendo éstos turnados de color blanco o rojo y sobre las mesas el mas grande banquete que pudiese haber visto en toda su vida

Sus amigos se encontraban sentados ahí, conversando todos con todos, captando la presencia de la chica a la cual la mayoría saludó desde su lugar, siendo como siempre tanto Momiji como Ayame los que se paraban para darles la bienvenida...Y claro que Kagura no se quedaba atrás

La noche pasó entre risas y diversión para todos los horóscopos y sus familias, viendo juntos la nueva salida del sol y celebrando que estarían un año más todos juntos...como había ocurrido cuando se conocieron

La hora de dormir había llegado, retirándose cada uno a su respectivo cuarto a excepción de un par de chicos, los cuales ni ellos mismos sabían que se dirigían al mismo sitio...

Aquel era el mismo patio donde ambos se conocieron...donde el destino los unió en mal momento...donde ambos comenzaron a odiarse a muerte...donde él se enamoró...y donde él mismo se obligó a odiarlo por siempre contra su propia voluntad

Se encontraba sentado en el tejado como le era costumbre, con sus amatistas fijas en aquella barda de donde había brotado y conseguido su primer y único amigo en su niñez antes de la muerte de su madre y de irse a vivir con su maestro...tan buenos recuerdos le traía...pero amargos a la vez...

--------- FLASH BACK ----------

La mañana había llegado nuevamente y por primera vez se despertó feliz, con ganas de volver a visitar a su nuevo amigo y ésta vez ambos jugarían a algo en vez de estar platicando toda la tarde como había ocurrido el día anterior

Corrió al baño donde tomó una ducha, vistiéndose poco después y caminando hacia el comedor a gran velocidad, deteniéndose abruptamente al ver a Akito en aquel lugar, hablando con su madre, pero ambos le vieron...su madre neutralmente y Akito con su típica hipocresía...

- Vaya vaya, vaya...Kyo, veo que otra vez te metiste a la casa de la familia Sohma...- comenzó el pelinegro, viendo como la mirada del felino se dilataba en forma de defensa y haciéndole sonreír mas cínicamente

- Tan sólo vienes a molestar por eso? Ya se lo que hice y eso no te incumbe!- contestó furiosamente dando un paso al frente para demostrar que él no le tenía miedo

-Idiota- esto tomó desprevenido al pelinaranja, quién le miró aun mas atentamente- Eres un idiota Kyo...entraste a la casa de la Familia Sohma, conversaste con uno de los doce signos y rematando...que era la rata

Antes sus palabras el pequeño quedó sorprendido y aturdido, negándose a creer lo que salía de los labios de aquel, mas parecía hablar en serio

La habitación se mantuvo en un incómodo silencio y así permaneció hasta que el cabeza de la familia se retiró riendo con cinismo, dejando al neko con la sorpresa cargando en sus hombros...él mismo no quería creerlo...no podía ser! Como era posible que un ser tan angelical como Yuki fuese la espantosa y tramposa rata! El culpable de su destino!

Desde ese momento...se prometió a si mismo que lo acabaría...acabaría a Yuki para entrar a la familia...se obligaría a odiar a su único amigo...

----------END OF FLASH BACK---------

Así fue como terminó su amistad...no duró ni siquiera dos días...

Abajo, Yuki se había acomodado en el mismo lugar en el que había conocido a Kyo, vistiendo las mismas ropas, observando pacientemente el regreso de aquel gatito que le prometió ir a jugar con él todos los días, que sería su amigo...Más él mismo sabía...que lo único que podía hacer era eso, imaginar que todo lo que paso fue una pesadilla y que él volverá a su lado como le había prometido.

Mas no como los rivales que eran ahora, sino como las personas que sostenían un cariño apenas al verse...

No pasó ni un par de minutos en ver como algo caía de la azotea, haciéndole entrar en guardia y afilar la mirada sin moverse ni un sólo centímetro, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver al pelinaranja ahí, hincado frente a sus ojos, dándole la espalda y sacudiéndose la nieve que tenía sobre su cuerpo, como si el pasado...

- Ky...Kyo...?- murmuró débilmente, mas fue lo suficientemente alto como para que el fino oído del neko lo captase, haciéndole voltear y quedar estupefacto tal y como el chico que lo observaba

- Yuki...- respondió él analizando cada parte de su receptor, cayendo en cuenta de que estaban en el mismo lugar, con el nezumi vistiendo las mismas ropas y con la misma carita angelical con la cual le había conocido- Qué haces aquí, nezumi no baka?- cuestionó con su típico tono frío e indiferente, recibiendo un gesto algo triste del ojipurpúreo

- Kyo...viniste...de nuevo...conmigo...?

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron grandemente al gato anaranjado, quien se quedó estático aquellos momentos hasta que logró ver un par de gotas de rocío salado brotar de los ojos de aquel chico frente a él, caminando un par de pasos para darle alcance y sentarse a su lado, extendiendo su brazo y acariciar su cabeza con cariño, sonriéndole muy suavemente

- Veo que no te haz olvidado de la promesa que te hice...lamento la tardanza, Yuki no tenshi...- finalizó acercando sus labios a los ojos del nezumi, bebiendo las lágrimas que no querían parar de salir de aquellos hermosos ojos

- Pero...y Honda- san?

- Ella tiene la misma importancia para ti como para mí...el mismo cariño...el mismo sentimiento...- contestó sencillamente mientras se separaba a poco centímetros, elevando el delicado rostro de Yuki para que ambas gemas preciosas se cruzasen unas con otras, mostrando entre sí sin necesidad de palabras, lo que en sus corazones había encerrado desde tiempo atrás

Carentes de su conciencia en esos instantes, ambos tan sólo dejaban sus párpados caer y cubrir sus ojos mientras acercaban sus rostro lenta y suavemente, uno con el otro, acabando con la existencia de la poca distancia que había habido para que los labios de ambos se encontraran en un beso que había esperado años para poder ser dado...

Fue un beso largo, pero suave, lleno de los sentimientos de amor y dolor que ambos sintieron por el otro desde aquel día en el cual se encontraron en el mismo lugar, sellando en sus corazones un amor a primera vista que milagrosamente se sostuvo tras tantos años...

Ambos se separaron tras bastante tiempo, respirando agitadamente mientras se unían en un abrazo suave y protector al mismo tiempo, siendo Yuki quien recargase su cabeza en el torso del felino y éste su barbilla en los cabellos del otro

- Kyo...crees que podamos...sostener una relación sin que Akito se entere...?

- No lo creo, pero me importa un comino si le agrada o no la idea a esa loca...- respondió tranquilizadoramente paseando su mano por lo largo de la espalda del nezumi- Yo seguiré a tu lado siempre...aunque tengamos que fingir como siempre nuestras peleas

- No creo que sea necesario!- ambos escucharon una voz proveniente del interior de la casa, para luego dejar ver a todos los miembros naguales de la Familia Sohma, haciendo que ambos se sonrojase de sobremanera

- Momiji tiene razón, los apoyaremos en su relación como dijo Momiji- chan n.n!- apoyó Tohru con mirada decidida

- Hatori! Jamás creí vivir para ver a Yuki, a mi Yuki enamorado! Estoy tan contento! ToT!- decía Aya- chan mientras se abrazaba al brazo del dragón

- Sabía que se estaban llevando mejor...pero jamás creí que sería tan bien...felicidades Kyo...cuida bien a Yuki- comentó Haru mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Kyo

- Yuki! Quiero que quieras a Kyo tanto como yo lo hago o la pagarás o.ó!- reprendió Kagura mientras levantaba su puño en frente de la cara del pobre ojipurpúreo, haciendo que la venita del rostro de Kyo estuviese cada vez mas dilatada

- AHHHHHH! YA CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ! Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NOS ESTABAN ESPIANDO!- explotó Kyo haciendo que todos los demás rieran alegremente ante aquel teatrito en el cuál Yuki sonreía con alegría y ternura sintiendo el brazo del gatito rodeando sus hombros

Aquel año nuevo comenzó con risas y alegría entre toda la familia, mas entre el signo del gato y el ratón...los cuales agradecían día con día que su suerte cambiase, y tenían la ligera sospecha de que todo eso no era simple suerte...

- Kyo! Yuki! Ya es hora del desayuno n.n!- avisó la inocente onigiri con su típica sonrisa observando a ambos chicos sentados debajo de uno de los árboles, los cuales se giraron a verla con la ternura usual de siempre...tal vez ella era la responsable de todo el cambio

- Ya vamos!- contestaron al unisolo, colocándose de pie y encaminarse dentro de la casa, donde una familia cálida les esperaba ansiosamente


End file.
